Finding True Love
by King of Stories
Summary: Kaze and Sherry think about each other after their last moment together after encountering the Emperors of Yliaster. So they decide to tell how they feel about each other. if you want to know how it turns out read and review


Chapter 1: Love is strong

Kaze went to his apartment and Sherry went home with her guardian after they Confronting Yliaster.

Kaze began to think about what it would be like to sleep with Sherry. Secretly he always wanted to but then Elsworth called her to let her know he was going to pick her up.

"Oh that man interrupted my moment with Sherry." Kaze mumbled. "Oh well I'm sure I'll be able to see her again."

Kaze then went to sleep.

Kaze then got up.

It was 10 AM.

"Man Sherry was right I'm a deep sleeper." He laughed. He then got dressed, put on his hat, and put his card deck in his pocket.

Later he went to have lunch at a Pasta House. Kaze began to think about Sherry again. "Hmm I wonder what she's up to," He whispered.

1 hour later he met up with Crow.

"Hey Crow!" He called out. "Oh hi Kaze what's up?" The Orange haired man asked. "Just hanging around." The hat guy replied.

"So how about a duel?" Kaze said. "Hmm you're on." Crow answered activating his duel disk.

One Hour Later

Kaze: 1900

Crow: 2300

Crow had a monster on his field.

Black Wing Armor Master: Attack 2500

"I draw." Kaze said drawing a card from his deck. "I summon the Red Eyes Black Chick."

"Then I activate it's effect by sending this card to graveyard I special summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Kaze proclaimed.

Red Eyes Black Dragon: Attack 2400

"Wow so that's a Red Eyes Black Dragon." Crow said astonished.

"Then I activate the spell Inferno Fire Blast and here's how it works since I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon on my side. The power of this spell can have Red Eyes attack you directly." Kaze explained.

"What?" Crow said.

"Now my Dragon attack!" Kaze commanded.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon blew a fire ball right at Crow causing him to lose the rest of his life points.

Crow: 0

"Great duel Kaze." Crow said. "Yep this duel was fun." Kaze replied shaking Crow's hand.

"Well then I got to go to job so see ya." Crow said as he ran off.

Two hours later he made it back to his apartment and took a nap.

He was fast asleep for 3 hours.

He woke up. It was 5 PM. He began to think about Sherry once again. "Man I really miss that woman." He mumbled.

He remembered his moments with her.

1: He made her blush when he told he can keep coming over at his place to crash and she did look cute when she blushed.

2: He also was surprised she was worried about him after that meteor crashed which made him flattered.

"In that case I need to find her and tell her I love her." He said jumping out of his bed as he walked out of his apartment and went to the flower shop. "Hmm I remember one time she said she likes red roses so that's what I'll give her." He said as he got the roses. He looked everywhere for her.

Sherry was at her apartment. Elsworth then came into her room. "Something on your mind?" He asked blonde woman.

"Yes I was thinking about Kaze." She replied to her guardian. "I see." The butler answered. "Well you see he was very kind, sweet, and trust worthy" Sherry said. "Are you're saying you love him?" Elsworth asked.

Sherry started to think about her time with him.

1: He help her find out who burned the apartment

2: He took her to see Yusei at his Gear Mill even though he wasn't there he started to be a worthy partner when he and her dueled Akiza and Luna.

3: He was being very sweet when he told her that she can keep coming over at his place to crash whenever she wants to.

4: He put his life in danger to save her when Primo was about to destroy her.

"Yes I love him." She answered. "Hmm then I suggest you find and tell him that you love him." Elsworth said with a grin. "Right I"m going to see him." Sherry replied as she walked out the door. She got on her Duel Runner and went to find Kaze.

Kaze came to the river that was next to bridge which that mystery man tried built. Sherry went to his apartment and knocked at the door but he wasn't there. Sherry left drove to the river where they had their last moment together before Elsworth interrupted them. They both stopped their Duel Runner and began to look around.

Then they bump into each other. "Oh Sherry hi I was looking for you." He said trying to control his balance after bumping into Sherry. "Same her I was looking for you as well." She replied. "Oh." Kaze said. "Sherry I need to tell you something." He spoke again as he started to shake. "Well I need to tell you something as well. "OH Sherry these are for you." He said handing her the red roses. "Oh thank you." Sherry said smiling. Sherry then let out tears.

"Sherry?" He mutterd seeing tears coming out of her eyes. "Kaze I..I..I..love..you." She said. "I love you too Sherry." Kaze said smiling at her.

Sherry then wrapped her arms around Kaze's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They hugged for a minute and then they kissed.

Sherry knew she always wanted to have revenge on Yliaster for killing her parents. Now she's found a special man that will always be by side.

Kaze was glad to see Sherry happy cause when she told him her parents were taking from her he felt sorry for her and now she's his girlfriend which makes him lucky.

The end


End file.
